The objectives of the administrative core unit are to coordinate and provide scientific leadership for the program project, to encourage effective integration of the scientific interests of the staff, to ensure quality control in all phases of the research, to oversee maintenance of a project database that will serve as a repository of data to permit post-hoc data mining, to assure compliance with NIH requirements, and thus to guide the overall program to a successful conclusion. The PI has a continuing commitment to foster and support effective working relationships between investigators with complementary scientific interests, theoretical perspectives, and methods. In the present context, the core will advance this agenda by: (1) setting the occasion for routine collegia! discussions of shared interests relevant to the program project;(2) soliciting regular input from external reviewers with broad scientific interests;and (3) encouraging joint dissemination of research findings via scientific conferences, scholarly publications, and the Internet. The core has two secondary objectives. First, the core will make the research more efficient and cost-effective by centralizing certain aspects of research support. Second, and perhaps more importantly, the core will facilitate appropriate interactions with the NICHD-supported P30 MRDDRC grant (see Resources) that will partially offset the costs of the research program. Notably, the PI of the proposed program project is also the PI of the P30 grant, thus facilitating effective resource coordination between the two funding sources. PERSONNEL ENGAGED ON PROJECT, INCLUDING CONSULTANTS/COLLABORATORS. Use continuation pages as neededto provide the required information in the format shown below on all individuals participating in the project. Principal Investigator: W. J. Mcllvane, Ph.D., Director, UMMS Shriver Centers Director, UMMS Mental Retardation Developmental Disabilities Research Center Page 245 Studies of Stimulus Control in Mental Retardation William J. Mcllvane, Ph.D. Core A: Mcllvane 1. Objectives The objectives of the administrative core unit are to: (1) provide intellectual leadership for the program project, (2) encourageeffective integration of the scientific interests of the staff, (3) ensure quality control in all phases of the research, (4) oversee maintenance of a project database that will serve as a repository of data that will permit post-hoc data mining, (5) assure that the program project meets any current and future needs for data sharing and safety monitoring, and thus to guide the overall program to a successful conclusion. The PI has a continuing commitment to foster and support effective working relationships among investigators with complementary scientific interests, theoretical perspectives, and methods. In the present context, the core will advance this agenda by: (1) setting the occasion for routine collegia! discussions of shared interests relevant to the program project;(2) soliciting regular input from external reviewers with broad scientific interests;and (3) encouraging joint dissemination of research findings via scientific conferences, scholarly publications, and the Internet. The core has two secondary objectives. First, it will make the research more efficient and cost- effective by centralizing certain aspects of research support. Second, and perhaps more importantly, the core will facilitate appropriate interactions with the NICHD-supported P30 MRDDRC grant (see Resources section and below) that will partially offset the costs of the research program. Notably, the PI of the proposed program project is also the PI of the P30 grant, thus facilitating effective resource coordination between the two funding sources. 2. Staffing Dr. William J. Mcllvane (Program Director, P01 grant support requested: 12%effort) has been the program project director for more than 10 years. He will have responsibility for the program's overall scientific and administrative direction and coordination. His main responsibility will be to ensure that the research program is implemented in a timely fashion, remains faithful to its specific aims, and maintains the highest standards of scientific quality and integrity. He will help to set interim research goals, for example, to monitor progress in achieving them, and to supervise preparation of progress reports for NICHD. Through these activities and other forms of day-to-day contact, Dr. Mcllvane will ensure that each of the program project's senior investigators receives regular feedback on their work from their colleagues and the program project's scientific advisory committee. Ms. Carol Curtin (Director of Communications, P01grant support requested: 5% in Year 1, as needed thereafter) has primary responsibility for facilitating communications within and external to the Shriver Center. In Year 1, she will be tasked with developing an informative, user- friendly website and addenda to brochures prepared by the MRDDRC's Clinical and Translational Research Core to assist in recruiting research participants appropriate to each of its constituent projects. Ms. Cynthia Kinahan (Department Administrator) and Ms. Donna Caira (Administrative Assistant) will provide general administrative support to the project. Their functions will be supported by the Shriver Center budget. Mr. Jeffery Baker is an on-